


Super Genius

by LostGirl



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6553912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostGirl/pseuds/LostGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know," Molly said, from her seat at the table, "for a super genius you do some silly things."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Genius

"You know," Molly said, from her seat at the table, "for a super genius you do some silly things."

Mohinder snorted, trying to see if he could get his hand far enough under the refrigerator to get his keys. 

"Everyone does silly things at times." Mohinder's fingertips had just brushed the metal when the rest of what she'd said penetrated. "And I’m hardly a super genus; just someone who's going to be late if I don't get these keys."

"Matt says you are."

Mohinder blinked, getting up to his knees and digging through the junk drawer until he found something he thought would be long enough. "What? Late?"

"No," Molly said. Mohinder turned to see her picking at the last of her cereal, apparently thinking. Then she noticed him watching her and smiled. "Well, yeah, that too, sometimes, but I meant that Matt says you're a super genius."

"When did Matt say that?" Mohinder asked, his forehead crinkling as he struggled not to smile.

"I asked him why some people don't have powers and he said I should ask you when you got home."

"Ah," Mohinder said, thinking he could practically hear Matt's sarcasm as he told Molly to wait for the 'super genius.' Shaking his head, Mohinder leaned forward until his forehead almost touched the floor. He shoved the screwdriver under the refrigerator and almost managed to hook his keys.

"That's a bit of a long conversation for this morning. How about I explain tonight?" Molly made a noise of assent and Mohinder nearly got the screwdriver in the loop of his keychain. "Why did you ask him about people with powers?" Mohinder's voice sounded a little strange, directed under the refrigerator as it was.

"I felt kinda bad because me and him have powers and you don't."

Mohinder stopped, getting back up onto his knees and giving Molly a smile. "That's sweet, Molly, but you shouldn't ever feel bad for who you are. He told you that, right?"

Molly shrugged. "He said I shouldn't feel bad because you do have a power, it's just different. You're a super genius." Molly shrugged. "Then he mumbled something I couldn't hear and wouldn't tell me what."

Mohinder blinked, and then smiled, shaking his head. He was trying to decide what to tell Molly when the bathroom door opened.

"What are you doing on the floor?" asked Matt from the direction of the bathroom. Mohinder turned at his waist, still smiling. Matt was straightening his tie and putting on his suit jacket, but he was also giving Mohinder a strange look.

"My keys are under the refrigerator."

"How did they get there?"

Mohinder sighed, "I dropped them, and then kicked them."

"Oh." Matt turned and went into the bedroom and Mohinder rolled his eyes before leaning down to try again with the screwdriver.

"Move over," Matt said, his feet appearing in Mohinder's field of view.

"Just a moment. I've almost got them. I'm going to be late if--"

Matt dropped to his knees beside him and Mohinder looked up to see Matt brandishing a straightened wire hanger.

"Oh. Well, yes, that will do it." Mohinder could feel himself blushing.

Matt handed Mohinder the coat hanger and stood, grinning. "Super genius," he mumbled.

"I heard that," Mohinder said, once again bending to get his keys. He hooked them on the first try.

"Meant you to," Matt said, his fingers ghosting over the back of Mohinder's neck, the touch so brief that by the time Mohinder looked up, Matt was already moving again.


End file.
